


Chocolates

by Noya (enby_frog)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Shiratorizawa, Slurs, Tendou is bullied and they cheer each other up, They both like chocolate, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, haikyuu rarepair, haikyuu!! - Freeform, nose kisses, soft, use of f slur, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_frog/pseuds/Noya
Summary: Tendou has encountered new bullies at Shiratorizawa, and Ushijima uses chocolate to cheer him up. Tendou returns the favor later.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 131





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the word f** uncensored. I am able to reclaim this slur, but it might bother some people to see it used, so I wanted to give a warning. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism, this is the first time I've published a finished fic I think, and it's the first time I've written Ushiten.

Tendou sighed, wandering the halls of Shiratorizawa as usual, hoping to avoid his daily tormentors. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he ignored it, knowing it was just Wakatoshi asking him to come eat. Wakatoshi texted him every day at lunch, but Tendou just ignored the messages, and so far Wakatoshi hadn’t found him.

Of course, Tendou felt bad for keeping things from Wakatoshi. They were dating, after all. But the last thing he needed was for Wakatoshi to get injured by his bullies. Wakatoshi needed to stay safe and healthy for volleyball. Tendou, on the other hand, was used to pain. He had been bullied on and off since childhood, so it didn’t matter if he had some bruises, cuts, and scrapes. So far, they hadn’t managed to break his bones, so it was fine.

Tendou had quickly realized that the best way to avoid the bullies at Shiratorizawa was to simply wander around. They wouldn’t actively search for him, and would only bother him if they ran into him or he ran into them. It was less likely for him to have a run in if he kept moving, because they liked to wander around too. If he stayed in one spot, they always found him. But if he kept moving, he could stay one step ahead. Of course, this meant sacrificing lunch with Wakatoshi, but it was better than getting him involved. 

The next time he turned a corner, Tendou met his bullies. They immediately started to approach him, and he simply smiled. He would be okay, and it would be over quickly. But this time it was different. One of the three boys smirked and opened his mouth to speak.  
“I heard you’re dating Ushijima.”

Tendou tilted his head, trying to look confused, but he was panicking. How did they know? Had they done something to his Wakatoshi already?

“Hah! I knew it! You look absolutely terrified. We’ll give you a good beating, and then we’ll get your precious Ushijima next. Fags have no place in sports, right boys?”

The other two nodded as Tendou backed up toward the wall. He didn’t matter. He didn’t matter, but they were going to hurt Wakatoshi because of him. Why did he have to say yes to a date? Stupid, stupid Tendou, he was going to regret everything…. 

Tendou’s panicked thoughts continued as the boys approached, and Tendou found himself sinking down, down into that dark place he had been in before he found volleyball. He was falling deeper, everything was getting darker.

“You will not.”

Ushijima appeared behind the boys, and they turned around. Tendou slipped down to the ground, knowing he should do something, that he should tell Wakatoshi to leave, but his knees and voice were both too wobbly to do anything.

“What did you say? There’s nothing you or your little monster boyfriend can do to stop us, so I think we will.”

“Satori is not a monster. And you will not hurt him.”

One of the boys pulled back his fist, ready for a punch, but Ushijima didn’t even blink, and simply continued to speak.

“I will report you to the administration. If you try to hurt Satori or I, I will defend us. I am not a violent person, but I assume you have seen my spikes.”

The boy about to throw the punch went white, but another went for it. Ushijima calmly reached out with his left hand and caught the punch.

“Now. I suggest that you leave,” Ushijima said.

The boys jogged off, trying to keep their air of confidence, but they were obviously freaked out.

Ushijima approached Tendou, who was staring blankly ahead.

“Satori.”

Tendou blinked and looked up, meeting Ushijima’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Tendou whispered.

“Why? There is nothing to apologize for. I wanted to see if you are okay.”

“Uh…”  
Ushijima frowned and dug around in his pocket. 

“Here. Chocolate is known to boost happiness.” Ushijima held out a small chocolate wrapped in red foil.

Tendou accepted the chocolate, and glanced between it and Ushijima before unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth. It was surprisingly good, and Tendou giggled, more at the seriousness of his boyfriend than the chocolate. The feeling of sinking slowly ebbed away.

“Good. It seems you are feeling better. Now, come with me to eat.”  
Tendou nodded, and pushed himself to his feet, his legs still a bit wobbly. Ushijima took his hand and they walked toward the courtyard.

That evening, Ushijima went to Tendou’s house to do homework. Neither really needed help, but they enjoyed each other’s company. They would sit next to each other on the bed, knees touching, both working on whatever assignment they had been given that day. However, Ushijima seemed distracted. He would frown and look up at Tendou in between answering questions. Eventually, he spoke.

“Satori.”

“Yes, Wakatoshi?”

“Why did you not tell me?”

Tendou tilted his head. “What?”

“Why did you not tell me you were being harassed?”

“Oh. Well, I was worried they would hurt you, and you’re kinda the most important player on the team, so….”

Ushijima continued to frown. “Did you not think I was strong enough to deal with them?”

“No! No, it’s nothing like that.”

Tendou had an idea.

“Wait here, okay?”

Ushijima was confused, but he did as he was told.

When Tendou came back, he had a chocolate in his hand. He placed it in Ushijima's hand, and then took Ushijima's cheeks in his hands.

“Here Wakatoshi, chocolate is supposed to cheer you up, right? And for the record, I think you are the strongest, most beautiful, most handsome, and bravest person I have ever met. I just… I thought I could deal with it myself, and I didn’t want you to be affected at all. I love you, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima simply stared at the chocolate for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke.

“I love you too, Satori. But do not hide things from me again.”

Tendou smiled. “I won’t. Promise.”

Ushijima nodded, seemingly satisfied, and unwrapped the chocolate. Tendou gave him a kiss on the nose, watching a gentle blush spread across his cheeks. Then Tendou settled back down beside Ushijima, stretched, and began his work with a smile on his face.


End file.
